Two wheeled devices, such as bicycles, are an investment. Bicycles can cost a significant amount of money. Maintenance and repairs can also be costly. To preserve the life of the bicycles, owners have invested in bicycle covers.
Bicycle riders typically transport their bicycles by mounting the bicycles on their vehicles with a mounting rack on the top of the vehicle or the back of the vehicle. A drawback of current covers is that the covers do not provide stability during transport. Most covers are bulky and designed to be draped over the bicycle in the garage or other storage facility and are not designed for use when mounting the bicycle to a vehicle.
Furthermore, current covers do not provide a solution to the issue of removing and storing the cover while the bicycle is in use.